Conventionally, magnetic resonance imaging apparatuses are apparatuses configured to generate an image by applying a Radio Frequency (RF) pulse to a subject placed in a static magnetic field and detecting Magnetic Resonance (MR) signals thereby emitted from the subject. Generally speaking, magnetic resonance imaging apparatuses include a receiver coil used for receiving the MR signals. In recent years, as the receiver coil, a large number of RF coils of various types each prepared for a specific imaging site are used.